The present invention relates to a light diverting device for diverting a part of the light energy transmitted through an optical conductor rod and for taking it out of the optical conductor.
The present applicant has previously proposed in various ways that solar rays or artificial rays be focused by means of a lens or the like, guided into an optical conductor, and further transmitted through the optical conductor onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes.
However, on that occasion, if the light energy propagating through the optical conductor can be diverted at the halfway point and taken out from it, it might be possible to improve its utility and efficiency to a greater extent. Conventionally, such light diverting means didn't exist so that it was very inconvenient to utilize the device.